Me Against the Music
Me Against the Music '''autorstwa ''Britney Spears ''i ''Madonny ''pojawia się w Britney/Brittany, drugim odcinku, drugiego sezonu Glee. Jest śpiewana przez Brittany i Santanę. Śpiewają podczas fantazji w gabinecie Carl'a. Tak jak w ''Safety Dance ''śpiewanym przez Artie'go, niektórzy członkowie chóru pojawiają się podczas występu. Puck łapie kapelusz Brittany, Tina, Finn i Rachel siedzą przy stole podczas gdy Kurt na nim siedzi. Quinn, Mercedes i Mike też się pojawiają chociaż nie odgrywają większej roli. Tekst piosenki: '''Brittany z Santaną: All my people in the crowd Grab a partner, take it down Brittany (Santana): It's me against the music (Uh uh) It's just me (And me) Yeah (Come on) Who-ah Santana (Brittany): Hey Brittany (Are you ready?) Uh-huh, are you? (Ooh) And no one cares (It's whippin' my hair, it's pullin' my waist) To hell with stares (The sweat is drippin' all over my face) And no one's there (I'm the only one dancin' up in this place) Tonight I'm here (Feel the beat of the drum, gotta get with that bass) Brittany (Santana): I'm up against the speaker, try'na take on the music It's like a competition, me against the beat I wanna get in the zone (Get in the zone) I wanna get in the zone (I wanna get in the zone) If you really wanna battle, saddle up and get your rhythm Try'na hit it, chic-a-tah In a minute I'ma take ya on (I'ma take ya on) I'ma take ya on (I'ma take ya on) Brittany i Santana (Santana z Brittany): All my people on the floor Let me see you dance (Let me see ya) All my people wantin' more Let me see you dance (I wanna see ya) All my people round and round Let me see you dance (Let me see ya) All my people in the crowd Let me see you dance (I wanna see ya) So how would you like a friendly competition Let's take on the song (Brittany: Let's take on the song) (Santana z Brittany: Let's take on the song) It's you and me baby, we're the music Time to party all night long (Brittany: All night long) (Santana: All night long) Brittany: Oh yeah Let's go! Santana (Brittany): We're almost there (I'm feelin' it bad and I can't explain) My soul is bare (My hips are movin' at a rapid pace) Can you feel it burn (From the tip of my toes, runnin' through my veins) And now's your turn (Let me see what you got, don't hesitate) (Here we go!) Brittany (Santana): I'm up against the speaker, try'na take on the music It's like a competition, me against the beat I wanna get in the zone (I wanna get in the zone) I wanna get in the zone (I wanna get in the zone) If you really wanna battle, saddle up and get your rhythm Try'na hit it, chic-a-tah In a minute I'ma take ya on (I'ma take ya on) I'ma take ya on (I'ma take ya on) Brittany i Santana (Santana z Brittany): All my people on the floor Let me see you dance (Let me see ya) All my people wantin' more Let me see you dance (I wanna see ya) All my people round and round Let me see you dance (Let me see ya) All my people in the crowd Let me see you dance (I wanna see ya) Brittany i Santana (Brittany): Get out on the floor Bbaby lose control (Yeah) Just work your body (Uh-huh) And let it go (Let it go) If you wanna party Just grab somebody Hey Brittany, we can dance all night long Santana: Hey Brittany, you say you wanna lose control Come over here, I got somethin' to show ya Sexy lady, I'd rather see you bare your soul If you think you're so hot, better show me what you got All my people in the crowd, let me see you dance Come on Brittany lose control, watch you take it down Brittany i Santana: Get out on the floor Baby lose control Just work your body And let it go If you wanna party Just grab somebody Hey Brittany, we can dance all night long Brittany i Santana (Santana z Brittany): All my people (Santana: on the floor) (Brittany: Say) Let me see you dance (Let me see ya) All my people (Santana: wantin' more) (Brittany: Say) Let me see you dance (I wanna see ya) All my people (Santana: round and round) (Brittany: Say) Let me see you dance (Let me see ya) All my people (Santana: in the crowd) (Brittany: Say) Let me see you dance (I wanna see ya) Santana (i Brittany): All my people in the crowd (Let me see you dance) C'mon Brittany take it down (Make the music dance) All my people round and round (Party all night long) Come on Brittany lose control (Watch you take it down) Hahahaha Ciekawostki: *Mark Kanemura tańcerz Lady Gagi, tańczy z Brittany oraz pojawia się na sofie, gdy Santana śpiewa. Jest to bardzo dobry przyjaciel Heather Morris. Pojawia sie także w I'm a Slave 4 U jako tancerz. Błędy: *Pod koniec, gdy Brittany spotyka Britney, bransoletka Britney kilka razy znika. Galeria: Me-Against-The-Music-Glee-Brittany-Santana-01-2010-09-28.jpg 9369748-large.jpg Me_against_the_music..gif 2rqhbbr.jpg 2yzj0v5.jpg 673798_1301207597581_full.jpg 3073310007_1_5_ZRounNhM.gif 20110121082022!Glee_-_me_against_the_music.jpg britney-spears-me-against-the-music-glee.jpg tumblr_m8svu482wG1rojmcbo1_500.jpg Filmy: thumb|left|300 px[[Plik:Me Against The Music Glee Version by Brittany & Santana|thumb|right|300 px]] Kategoria:Piosenki Kategoria:Piosenki Sezon 2 Kategoria:Piosenki śpiewane przez Brittany Pierce Kategoria:Piosenki śpiewane przez Santanę Lopez Kategoria:Glee: The Music, Volume 4 Kategoria:Glee: The Music, The Complete Season Two Kategoria:Piosenki z odcinka Britney/Brittany